Nintendo Pretty Cure!
"Let's all work as a team and create a Complete Level for everyone!" '' - series tagline '''Nintendo Pretty Cure! '(任天堂プリキュア！ Nintendō Purikyua!) is a fanseries created by Malexander005, inspired by the Japanese magical girl anime series. It was first released on February 3rd, 2019. The series' main motif is video games. There is set to be 49 episodes. Synopsis Nintendo Pretty Cure! episodes Many years ago, the Great Demon Fuguai, along with his minions, attacked the Mushroom Kingdom and filled the inhabitants with discouragement. However, a mysterious warrior defeated him, saved the kingdom and sent him back to the Game Over Realm. However, that mysterious warrior disappeared and was never seen or heard from again. In the present, Asobi Kasai, a video game-loving 14-year-old girl, finds a fairy that fell from the sky and into a bush. Toad, an inhabitant of Mushroom Kingdom, was sent by Princess Peach to Kasai's world to find new Pretty Cures, because the Great Demon Fuguai's minions are looking for the Nintendo Switch, a legendary treasure. The servants of the Game Over Realm creates Dark Orbs that turns people and/or everyday objects into monsters called Fuguais to eventually free the Great Demon Fuguai and make the world and Mushroom Kingdom suffer from a "Game Over", in which people will suffer from discouragement towards their dream. Kasai vows to protect Toad and becomes chosen as one of the "legendary gamers", Pretty Cure, who are destined to protect the Mushroom Kingdom, defeat the villians, and create a "Complete Level" for everyone. Characters Pretty Cure * Asobi Kasai '(遊び かさい ''Asobi Kasai) - Kasai is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second-year at Denshiteki Junior High. She is a determined girl who plays video games for a living. After meeting Toad, Kasai became 'Cure Mario '(キュア マリオ Kyua Mario), the Sprite of Fire whose theme color is red. Her Cure form is also based on the Super Mario game series. * 'Kenjutsu Akari '(剣術 あかり Kenjutsu Akari) - Akari is a 14-year-old tomboy and a second-year student at Denshiteki Junior High where she is the captain of the kendo club. All of her family members are athletes and Akari is following in their footsteps. She is Kasai's childhood friend. After wanting to help Cure Mario, Akari became '''Cure Link (キュア リンク Kyua Rinku), the Sprite of Courage whose theme colour is green. Her Cure form is also based on the Legend of Zelda game series. * Uchinuki Sugako '(打ち抜き すが子 ''Uchinuki Sugako) - Sugako is a 14-year-old girl and a second-year student, who transferred to Class 3-B of Denshiteki Junior High and is later known as the most popular girl in school. She is a proud and charismatic girl who puts all her effort into being a Pretty Cure and studying to be a governor when she grows up. Upon wanting to help her friends and release her anger and stress (from griefing over her divorced parents), Sugako became '''Cure Mega (キュア メガ Kyua Mega) , the Sprite of Energy whose theme colour is yellow. Her Cure form is also based on the Mega Man game series. * Ryourikaku Mizuka '(料理各 みずか ''Ryōrikaku Mizuka) - Mizuka is a 14-year-old girl and a second-year student at Denshiteki Junior High where she is in the school's cooking club. She is a shy, smart, and polite girl who loves to cook for her friends and family. She originally didn't want to be a Pretty Cure because her mother is a past cure named Cure Bayonetta, who, when Mizuka was young, disappeared after telling Mizuka that she will be back and sealing away the Great Demon Fuguai. But, upon wanting to protect her friends and make her mother proud, Mizuka became '''Cure Battle (キュアバトル Kyua Batoru), the Sprite of Power whose theme colour is blue. Her Cure form is also based on the Pokemon game series. Mascots * Toad '(トード ''Tōdo) - Toad is the attendant of Princess Peach and the main mascot of the series. He acts like a spoiled brat at times. He longs to be captain of the Toad Guard Clan. He ends his sentences with "~pio". * 'Maiorin '(マイオリン Maiorin) - Maiorin is a baby owl who is under the care of Kasai. She was an egg that Princess Peach found before the events of the series and hatched when the Pretty Cures were gathered for the first time. Her favorite word is "Ho ho" (the Japanese onomateopoeia for an owl noise). Later in the series, she becomes a human named '''Shiroyama Tsubasa and a Cure named Cure Icarus. Mushroom Kingdom * Toadette '(トーデット ''Tōdetto) - An inhabitant of Mushroom Kingdom who is shown to be on good terms with Princess Peach. She is Toad's love interest although she doesn't seem to like him. She ends her sentences with "~piko". * 'Yoshi '(ヨッシー Yosshī) - a dinosaur-like chracter that acts as an ally of Princess Peach (and later Pretty Cure). He ends his sentences with "~yoshi". * 'Princess Peach '(ピーチ姫 Pīchi-hime) - The princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She sends Toad to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cures in the first episode. * '''Toadsworth (トーズワース Tōzuwāsu) - Princess Peach's longtime steward. Game Over Realm *'Great Demon Fuguai' (大魔王不具合 Dai Maō Fuguai) *'Bowser' (バウザー Bauzā) *'Ganondorf' (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu) *'Dr. Wily' (Dr. ワイリー Dokutā Wairi) *'Jessie & James' (ジェシー & ジェームズ Jeshī & Jēmuzu) *'Hades' (ハデス Hadesu) *'Shinu' (しぬ Shinu) - the daughter of the Great Demon Fuguai. Monster * Fuguai '(不具合 ''Fuguai) - The series main monsters. They are created from Dark Orbs and when purified, they turn into Cure Amiibos. The name means "glitch" in Japanese. * 'Akui Fuguai '(悪意 不具合 Akui Fuguai) - The power-up version of Fuguais. "Akui" means "malice" in Japanese. '''Minor Characters * Asobi Yuuka ' - Kasai's mother * 'Asobi Riku ' - Kasai's father * 'Kenjutsu Daisuke ' - Akari's older brother who is captain of the track team at his high school. * 'Kenjutsu Aiko ' - Akari's mother who was a women's karate state champion. * 'Kenjutsu Hiroaki ' - Akari's father who is a men's judo state champion. * 'Uchinuki Namie ' - Sugako's grandmother who has custody of Sugako since her parents had a divorce. * 'Ryourikaku Natsuki ' - Mizuka's younger sister who wants to be a cook one day, just like her sister. * 'Ryourikaku Chuya ''' - Mizuka's mother, who is a past Cure named '''Cure Bayonetta. Many years ago, she saved Mushroom Kingdom from a "Game Over" and sealed the Great Demon Fuguai in the Game Over Realm. She has disappeared ever since. * Ryourikaku Keiji - Mizuka's father who used to own a restaurant, but closed it down after worrying about her wife. * Kobayashi Kaito ' (小林 介人 ''Kobayashi Kaito) - The principal of Denshi Junior High. * 'Nakamura-sensei ' (中村 先生 Nakamura-sensei) - The Cures' homeroom teacher for Class 3-B. * 'Hashimoto Sakura ' (橋本 桜 Hashimoto Sakura) - The Cures' classmate in Class 3-B. * 'Ito Touma ' (糸 刀万 Ito Touma) - Touma is a friend of Akari who is a member the kendo club. * '''Ishikawa Hinata (石川 ひなた Ishikawa Hinata) - Sugako's longtime boyfriend, who attends Denshi High School. Items * Pretty GameCube ' - The Cures' transformation devices. To use it to transform, the girls need their respective transformation Cure Amiibos and need to yell the phrase, Pretty Cure, Press Start!. It is based on the Nintendo GameCube. * 'Cure Amiibos ' - are the transformation trinkets of the season. * 'Nintendo Switch ' - A tablet-like device that is used to take care of Maiorin and serves as the legendary treasure the Game Over Realm needs to create a "Game Over" for the world. It later becomes her transformation item when she becomes Tobiyama Tsubasa. * 'Wii Remote ' - They are weapons that Cures Mario, Link, Mega, and Battle gain later in the series. They are used to perform Pixel Stream, later Super Pixel Stream, and then Super Pixel Level・Up. Locations * 'Denshiteki Junior High ' - The school the Cures attend. * 'Mushroom Kingdom ' - A kingdom where Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi come from and and Princess Peach and Toadsworth's homeplace. * 'Denshiteki Town ' - The city the season takes place. * 'Denshiteki High School ' - Ths school some of the minor characters attend. Trivia * ''Nintendo Pretty Cure! ''is the second season to have a lead Cure that is not pink. * ''Nintendo Pretty Cure! ''is the fifth season after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Smile Pretty Cure!, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! , and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode to have a green Cure. * Unlike KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and HUGtto! Pretty Cure where, in the beginning of most episodes, the main character introduces herself to the audience before briefly recapping the previous episode, all of the Cures in their civilian forms appear in the beginning of each episode, explaining that they will work as a team and do their best as Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Nintendo Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series based on Games